


Chasing Forever Romance

by nicefinalbeam (sparkleboom)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bets for Free Lunch, Café, Creampuffs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Office AU, Romance, Video Game Comes to Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleboom/pseuds/nicefinalbeam
Summary: Nino had never intended to take the game seriously, but then Jun happened (or: that time a video game character started living in Nino's apartment).





	Chasing Forever Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [yoru-no-hikaru](http://yoru-no-hikaru.livejournal.com) at the [ninoexchange](http://ninoexchange.dreamwidth.org)!

Hot mug of tea balanced between his legs, Nino made himself as comfortable as possible on the floor. After a few weeks of near-sleepless nights wrapped up in PC gaming, it was almost refreshing to be back in front of a console and television.

 

>   
>  **_Did you want something or not? There's a line behind you now._ **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> > Order Coffee  
>  > Apologize and leave 

 

Nino set his controller down and rubbed his face in embarrassment. When it came to collecting gold coins or slaying monsters, he had confidence to spare. But romance? It wasn't exactly his strong suit in fiction or reality. Not that he hadn't had some successful relationships in the past, he'd had a few, but nothing all that recent and none beyond a year or so.

"Don't overthink it, just order a coffee," Nino decided aloud, laughing a little at himself as he pressed his option.

He hadn't intended to take the game seriously at first. Dating simulators were popular, sure, but not really his genre. When he'd first started playing, he'd had a hard time reading the story unfolding on screen without laughing nervously to himself. A glance at the cover alone had made him feel ridiculous.

  

CHASING FOREVER LOVE

 

But Aiba had been sneaky in handing it over, knowing exactly how to encourage Nino to immerse himself in the game and not immediately toss the thing aside.

_Bet you won't play through to the end_ , he'd said.

There was a week of free lunch riding on this now.

 

>   
>  **_So you really wanted coffee, then? Too bad._ **
> 
> Your heart pounds and your cheeks turn red. What did he mean by that? Was he making fun of you, or was he actually flirting? You can't keep blocking the counter. What will you do?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> > Take your seat  
>  > Free text option

 

If he was going to play the game properly, and get one of these guys to like him, Nino figured there had to be a strategy. While he'd never seen a game with a free text option for something like this, most likely there was a program running to recognize keywords and respond accordingly. If he said something like 'So sorry!' or 'No, I wanted you', maybe he'd move the plot forward with the guy with the eyebrows.

Considering what was available to him, in the end Nino could only be himself. He selected the free text option and smirked as he typed in -- 

 

> I came here for Yamada-kun, actually. He's cute.

 

Which wasn't entirely untrue. When he'd started the game this morning, Yamada-kun had been the adorable one who'd served the sweets and called him 'senpai', which Nino had liked more than he cared to admit. If the barista wasn't so attractive (for an animated character, obviously), Nino might have gone for Yamada instead. Actually, was there any rule that stated he couldn't go for both?

He chuckled before taking a sip of tea, waiting patiently for the game to process his response. 

 

> Matsumoto-san promises someone will bring your coffee when it's ready. Ah, what a let down. You had been hoping for a personal delivery.

 

"He's not going to say anything?" Nino reacted, frowning and smashing a few buttons in protest. "Boo!"

Now he was more determined than ever to go for this Matsumoto-san. A complete lack of reaction to a tease _and_ a slight on the coffee delivery? Not cool. Nino would somehow get that barista to notice him. If he had to drink five cups of coffee a day? So be it!

 

***

 

Too much beer. Or possibly not enough beer. At least if he'd gotten black-out drunk, he'd be fast-forwarding to morning now, regretting his decisions on the floor of his bathroom. Instead he was slightly wobbly and very much sad with his t-shirt pulled half over his head and some of his belly showing. He'd also lost a sock somewhere in his trek to the front of the television, but it didn't matter.

What mattered was that he'd done something he didn't like to do _ever_ if he could help it. He'd let someone else get into his head. One comment had pierced through the armor and stuck in his brain like a poison arrow.

_Who? The scrawny guy with the teeth? No thanks._

Apparently the two men had thought the noise of the bar would be enough to cover their conversation, but Nino had heard it clearly. Out for drinks with his friends and rejected by a man he hadn't even been after. Some guy down the bar staring at him, judging him, deeming him unworthy when Nino hadn't asked to be considered for whatever one-night stand he was planning.

It sucked, sure, but normally he'd shrug that kind of thing off. There was a reason he was a little sensitive at the moment, and it had to do with hating to lose.

He'd been playing this stupid Chasing Forever Love game every free moment at home for two weeks now, and he didn't seem to be any closer to getting Matsumoto Jun to declare his fond feelings. He'd gone through almost every pre-set option the game had provided, but with little success.

After that, Nino had practically abused the free text option. He told Jun about his sister and her french bulldog who liked to stick its nose in everything, the music he liked to listen to in the car, and his lack of interest in fancy food. He'd tried to trick whatever algorithm was at work in the game by using flirty words, even when recalling silly stories about Aiba's hair dye experiment gone wrong. Nino had even recently gone on and on about his renewed obsession with reading One Piece manga in the bath. He'd been a little sour, a little sweet, and everything in between when making conversation.

All to no avail.

And yet, every now and then, when he least expected it - something human would slip through the cold and calculated lines on his TV. When Matsumoto had told him -- 

 

> **You're weird, but it's a good weird. I want to know more about you.**

 

\-- Nino's heart had made a funny leap in his chest. Until he remembered that it didn't come close to counting as winning Jun's heart, and Aiba would never accept it as a victory. Nothing to be excited about, nothing at all.

Nino sprawled out on the floor, game controller in hand, and resumed from where he'd last left off. If he remembered correctly, Jun had finally brought him a cappuccino, but the artwork was just a leaf. A dumb leaf. Not even a heart for all his efforts.

 

> **Hope you enjoy the coffee. Is there anything else you want?**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> > Tell him you'd like something sweet  
>  > Free text option

 

Nino wriggled until his shirt inched back down his body. What was he supposed to do? He'd tried to say he wanted something sweet last time he'd been in this scenario and it had only brought Yamada back again.

With a frown, he selected the free text option, but only stared blankly at the screen. What was it he wanted exactly? For Jun to join him at the table? Should he go bold and ask for a kiss?

"I want you to be my boyfriend already," Nino muttered, resting his cheek on his hands and closing his eyes. "I just want you to be my boyfriend already."

He was really going to regret falling asleep on the floor, but he was too exhausted to fight his body's desire to rest. He couldn't be bothered to move, even when he faintly registered the sound of the video game glitching, eventually turning into a constant, droning static.

Nino was simply too tired. He made a mental note to deal with it in the morning, and soon after, drifted into peaceful slumber.

 

***

 

It didn't feel like a morning that was going to completely change his life. It felt like one of those mornings where he'd accidentally slept with his contacts in and had some incredibly bad breath going on. Fairly normal weekend stuff, including the lack of an alarm and a vague fuzziness on when he'd actually managed to crawl into bed last night.

Nino also had that insistent and uncomfortable pressure at his lower half, urgently signaling that he needed to get up and to the toilet quickly or be in danger of having to wash his sheets. It was always like that when you were most settled in, wanting nothing more than to keep curled up beneath the blankets.

"Damn," he groaned, but found enough energy to push himself up to sit on the edge of the bed.

It was a slow shuffle to the bathroom, and after he'd found his relief, Nino thought about the day ahead of him. Aside from having some laundry to do for the work week, there wasn't anything that required existing for more than a few moments at a time. The best plan of action was to go back to bed, at least until he was compelled to relocate to his computer or the TV.

It was on his way back to the bedroom that Nino finally noticed it - the lump beneath the blankets the size of a human, lying next to where he'd been sleeping himself this morning. Knowing that he'd never spend enough money on pillows to create that kind of illusion, Nino immediately stopped in place, heart rate increasing as his mind quickly rolled back through the night before.

He didn't remember inviting someone back with him, or even meeting someone last night! In fact, what he _did_ remember was not being drunk enough to handle his own emotions and begging a pixelated barista to notice him.

Who was this? Intruder? Murderer? Sleepwalker?

Nino tried not to panic as he carefully retrieved his phone from where it was plugged in, charging. The best plan, obviously, was to hide in his closet and message his reliable friend Sho, who would probably have good advice after he was done freaking out about Nino's safety.

"It's fine, it's totally fine," he whispered to himself, sliding open the closet door as quietly as possible.

Instead of the near-empty space with a few extra blankets and a box of old games, Nino found himself staring at a collection of clothing and accessories that he'd never have purchased himself. His eyes drifted over a long trench coat that would swallow his frame, a purple wide-brimmed hat, and were those... _leather pants_?

"What?" he hissed, turning to inspect the room once again, "Am I the intruder?"

No. There was no way he'd just happened upon a nearly identical apartment in the middle of the night. Those were his bedsheets for sure, and he could still see the dent in the floor where he'd dropped his heavy coin bank a few months ago.

"Just leave," he said under his breath, but instead of turning and running from the room, Nino shoved his phone in his pocket and began to slowly creep closer to his bed.

It's not as if there were any immediate signs of a threat, right? Nino hadn't been strangled in his sleep, though that may have been a madman luring him into a false sense of security. Maybe he (or she?) wouldn't wake up if Nino tried to get a peek at their face. It could be someone he knew! Maybe he'd sent a message to one of his friends last night without remembering and they'd come over, and got into bed with him, in that completely normal way that friends did. Sometimes. Ohno definitely would.

He tentatively reached a hand out when close enough, aiming to tug very lightly on the end of the blankets. If he could move them that tiny amount necessary, he could get a better view of the person's features. He swallowed hard and curled his fingers in the fabric, took a deep breath, and --

"Are you going to keep being weird and distracting, or will you come back to bed?" a voice spoke suddenly.

If he hadn't just gone a moment ago, Nino was sure he'd have just peed his pants right there. He stumbled backward in surprise, his eyes wide and arms flapping awkwardly at his sides.

"I don't even know you," he answered without thinking, still processing that he'd just been spoken to at all, "I'm being pretty normal considering the circumstances!"

Nino watched nervously as the man in his bed started to shift and stretch. He couldn't help but notice the broad shoulders and fit physique of the stranger as he lifted himself up. If you were going to wake up to an uninvited guest, it wasn't... you know, the worst case scenario for it to be someone who modeled a white t-shirt so nicely.

"You know me," the man argued, "At least you should. You've been flirting with me constantly."

Huh? Nino was sure he'd have known if he was making an effort to snag someone like _this_. Usually, when someone was on his radar, he tried to wear some of his better shirts and spent more time styling his hair. Lately he'd been rolling out of bed and going to work admittedly scruffy, all thanks to too many hours wasted on virtual romance. He was in reboot mode these days, not dressed to impress.

Wait.

Virtual romance.

There was only one person (so to speak) that Nino had been flirting with every day.

MATSUMOTO JUN!?

"Okay, seriously not funny. Did Aiba-chan put you up to this? I thought he was a little too eager to take that bet," Nino growled.

Obviously the game had been set up differently than he had understood. Just like he'd created his own character to navigate the game, this man must have created his too. Like some kind of dating app, but with useless shoujo plot thrown in.

Jun scoffed and shook his head, then said, "I didn't show up here as a joke."

"Okay, okay," Nino replied, holding his hands up to signal it was his mistake. "Then what are you doing here? Did I give you my address last night?"

"No. You said you wanted me to be your boyfriend, and I wanted it too, so now I am," Jun said, as if it were simple truth.

With it stated so casually, Nino would have liked to believe it. But the fact remained that he'd never met up with this person before. In order for him to be here now, either Nino had divulged information unknowingly or this Matsumoto Jun had completely stalked him.

"Look, I'm flattered, but maybe we can talk it over some other time? In a public place?" Nino suggested. He was trying to remain calm, truly, but he had no idea what this person was capable of, and he _really_ didn't want to call the police.

"I mean, we can, but I don't have anywhere to go. It's not like I can just climb back into the game. I don't even know how I got here," Jun responded, starting to look as concerned as Nino felt, "I woke up and just... was."

"So you didn't come here from somewhere? Like your own apartment?" Nino questioned, really starting to panic.

It would make sense, given how unlikely it was a person could move in overnight, belongings and all, without waking him up in the process. But it also made no logical sense at all. There were probably plenty of people in Tokyo who would have loved for animated characters to suddenly come to life, but he'd never been one of them.

Well, hadn't been in awhile. In his younger days he might have liked to meet Doraemon, but it wasn't relevant now.

"No. Last thing I remember was you asking me to be with you, at the café," Jun told him.

There was no way this was actually happening.

It wasn't that Nino didn't believe in the supernatural. He was certain that ghosts existed. He had also thought it possible that the predictions of Nostradamus and the Mayan calendar were accurate, so he'd not really planned much of his life out beyond 2012. But this was about making an impossible wish, a semi-drunken plea, and having it come true by pure magic. Something that had occurred for him personally, rather than the world in general, which seemed far less likely than a catastrophic event somehow.

"I don't understand. You wanted me here, and I am here. Why are you rejecting me? Did I snore?" Jun asked with a frown.

"I wouldn't kick someone like you out of bed for snoring," Nino answered, actually feeling his lips quirk into a smile briefly, "I'm just... confused. I've never had to deal with, uh... magic. Or whatever this is."

Jun laughed and shook his head.

"Obviously neither have I!"

Nino rubbed the back of his neck, trying to take everything in. Was he just supposed to accept this as his life now? Did he live with a boyfriend he didn't even really know? He wasn't about to throw Jun out on the street when this was his responsibility, his words from last night come back to haunt him, but didn't just going with it make him a little... insane?

"Kaz?" Jun's voice broke through Nino's thoughts.

"Me?" Nino replied, pointing back at himself in surprise. No one had called him that, outside of his family, ever. He used it as a screenname sometimes, but... ah. That's how Jun would know him, huh?

"Most people call me Nino," he corrected.

"I'm not most people," Jun responded, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Nino took a step backward, but Jun didn't come any closer. He stood up and stretched in place. "Anyway, I thought you should know that I think it's good to see you. In person. A face to put with all that personality."

Nino hated how quickly he began to blush at that statement. He stared at Jun in complete awe, uncertain of how to respond.

"I'll make us some breakfast," Jun offered, dropping a kiss on Nino's forehead as he passed him.

"Wait!" Nino called out to stop him, pressing a hand to where Jun's lips had just been.

"I know it sounds stupid when I was the one to make the wish and everything, but I'm not really ready to dive in like this. I need some time to get used to the idea of us being... of this being a thing? That you're here for real and not on my TV," Nino pleaded, hoping that his hesitance wouldn't be seen as an insult.

It's not like Jun was a _problem_. He was just an overwhelming complication in the thus far average life of Ninomiya Kazunari.

"It's not stupid," Jun assured him.

Nino exhaled slowly in relief. Good.

"I'll just have to win you over," Jun added.

Nino's jaw dropped at the wink Jun sent his way, immediately sensing trouble. However he planned on doing that, whatever this impossible scenario brought upon him, Nino was sure of one thing.

This was all Aiba's fault.

 

***

 

Once a day, five days a week, Nino exchanged sitting at a desk for sitting at a small table, enjoying a twenty minute escape from the creative process. He'd first discovered the O.S. Bakery when he'd started working with Aiba at a men's magazine, located just across the street. Honestly, it had been the best way to get a level or two down on his Nintendo DS when writer's block struck, and then it became tradition to visit. Especially after becoming friends with the owner.

And in spite of the occurrences of the day before, Nino felt today was a normal day. A tradition day. Sure, he'd woken up on the couch after arguing with Jun about sleeping in the same bed, and his back had been killing him since. But he'd showered, and gotten dressed, and gone into work as if everything was the same as it had always been.

Thus, when Nino entered the bakery at his usual time, he wasn't prepared to lock eyes with Matsumoto Jun.

"You can't be serious," Nino mumbled to himself, avoiding the counter where Jun was inexplicably at work and heading for an open table.

_Do you have a license? Do you have a family? Do you have memories? Do you know how to use a smartphone?_

Each of these had been questions Nino had asked of Jun once he'd gotten his head around the fact that a romantic character from a game was now living in his apartment with him. Although Jun hadn't had much of a reasonable explanation for why or how any of it was possible, it seemed he _was_ capable of using a smartphone, and had brought one with him from the 'other side' (as Nino liked to call it, and Jun did not like him saying at all). So it shouldn't have surprised him that Jun could manage to google search his way to Nino's favorite break spot.

But if Jun was trying to be a stalker, he wasn't doing a very good job with it. Nino had been ignored since the moment he'd stepped into the place. Maybe not entirely, because every time Nino glanced Jun's way, he could definitely tell Jun had been staring at him first. Unfortunately, Jun's expressions gave nothing away. He was as unreadable today as he was handsome, which was very. Why did he look so attractive in an apron?

He was distracted from this train of thought when Ohno finally approached, wiping his flour covered hands on his jeans.

"Yo! Shachou!" Nino greeted him warmly.

"Yo," Ohno replied.

Ohno grabbed a napkin from the dispenser on the table and a pen from his pocket, and easily slipped into their pattern of casual existence together. Nino liked to doodle with him sometimes, adding his own artistic touch to Ohno's creations. Other times Ohno liked to play games on his phone as Nino played on the DS, the two of them exchanging few words but enjoying the companionship regardless.

Today, however, there was clearly something (or someone) to discuss.

"I like your boyfriend," Ohno announced. He didn't look up from his napkin, nor did he feel the need to clarify. Nino frowned.

So Jun was going around telling people they were dating? Already? They'd not even had a date in the virtual world let alone the real one.

"He's not my boyfriend, exactly," Nino corrected.

Ohno hummed in response. Nino knew he wouldn't ask for details. Ohno was the type of friend who let you share what you wanted, nothing more, nothing less.

"How long has he been working for you?" Nino asked, trying to keep a casual air about his question. In reality he was eager to know the truth, in case he was right about this all being some elaborate prank carried out by his friends. Ohno might have gotten himself involved without even realizing it.

"Jun-kun? Since today," Ohno answered, looking over at the barista and shrugging his shoulders. "He came in around noon and said he worked here. I didn't want to argue with him."

Nino sighed and pressed his hands tightly against his cheeks. He rubbed his face briefly, then slouched further in his seat.

"That's a weird way to offer someone employment, Oh-chan, you do know that," he pointed out.

Ohno seemed to give it some thought before shrugging again and replying, "He wanted to work, and I like to take a nap after I bake anyway, so."

If Nino was being honest, it was about time that Ohno had gotten some additional help at the bakery. Ever since his 'twist and dip' bread had been featured on popular morning program, the place was packed daily. Sure, it was now impossible for Nino to ever claim his favorite table at the front right by the window, but such was the price of a friend's success. At least now Ohno didn't give him as hard of a time about sneaking coffee for free.

Speaking of coffee.

"Cappuccino," Jun announced, carefully setting a cup down in front of Nino.

"I didn't order..." Nino started to say, but stopped as he noticed the patterned heart made from foam.

Oh. He didn't like the way that made his heart clench. He didn't want to be the guy who was _actually_ weak to a romantic gesture.

And yet.

"See you at home," Jun said, an infuriating look of satisfaction on his face as he added, "Kaz."

He was gone too quickly for Nino to protest, leaving Nino to watch him walk away. Looking at the shape of his back, the way each line directed the eye down and toward his cute butt, Nino could see how it might not be so hard for people to believe he'd popped right out of a fantasy.

"See you at home?" Ohno repeated, finally looking up. He glanced at Nino in interest, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Nino mumbled.

He tried to hide his smile behind the edge of his cup, but a tiny burst of laughter escaped before he took his first sip.

 

***

 

As much as he'd appreciated the cappuccino move, Nino was still getting used to the idea of living with someone at all, let alone supposedly dating that someone. Jun seemed to like him, and while Nino recognized it more as the days passed, he also couldn't quite meet Jun at his pace.

It was his fault that the atmosphere in the apartment seemed to grow colder, or maybe it was only his own perception of events. Each time he slept on the couch instead of in his bed with Jun, every time Jun asked him if he wanted to go out to dinner and he rejected in favor of instant ramen, Nino honestly felt like he was being a bit of an asshole.

Had there ever been a more ungrateful recipient of a granted wish?

Nino slurped at his noodles, thinking about making a better attempt at getting to know his not-quite-boyfriend, when Jun passed him in what looked awfully like a date outfit in Nino's opinion. He couldn't control the way his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

You didn't paint on jeans like that for no reason.

"I was going to tell you not to wait up, but I bet you'll be awake when I get back anyway," Jun commented as he headed toward the door.

Nino coughed around his noodles, took a sip of water, then followed after him.

"What do you mean not to wait up?" he asked.

Jun seemed amused with his question, grinning while pulling on a pair of studded shoes. Nino watched in fascination of both the odd style choice and also the way Jun looked bent over.

"You don't like to go out, but I do. So I'm going," Jun responded.

Nino was positive there was no more weird feeling than being a disappointment to someone who hadn't even existed until a few days ago. He didn't think Jun was asking him to change his personality or lifestyle, so far he'd been very accepting of Nino's need for space. But when would that patience wear thin? He could only insist they were dating so many times before Nino's lack of affection drove him away.

That was if he didn't disappear first. Nino still wasn't certain he could trust that whatever magic had brought Jun here would allow him to stay permanently.

"By yourself?" Nino asked, wondering where Jun would go so late at night alone.

"Nah. I met a few guys at the bakery, they seem cool. We're going to grab a few beers," Jun answered.

He turned to Nino then, fixing his jacket before asking, "How do I look?"

"Really good," Nino admitted, and didn't dare to add his next thought of, ' _Like you want to get laid_.'

Jun tugged him forward, leaned down, and kissed his cheek. Nino felt the heat rising at his ears, along his neck, and against Jun's lingering lips.

"Thanks," Jun said softly.

Nino sighed as he pulled away. He was completely flustered by such a simple thing, curling his hands into fists and relaxing them again as he reached a decision.

"I want my bed back," he announced, "You can be in it too, but I'm just saying. In case you come home really late."

It was a small show of trust, maybe, but Nino hoped that Jun understood he meant it positively. He may not have been ready to commit himself to some relationship he was supposed to already be in, but he could be closer to Jun at night.

It only presented the small problem of always wondering if Jun would be there in the morning.

"Sounds good," Jun replied, nodding at him happily before heading out the door.

Nino tried to shake all thoughts of what Jun might get up to without him. It wasn't any of his business. Apparently, men from fantasies were still independent people, with thoughts and feelings and their own lives to live.

Who knew.

 

***

 

"THERE'S A SUPERMODEL AT YOUR DESK AND HE'S HOLDING A BOX OF CREAM PUFFS."

He'd been away from his computer for five minutes and apparently Nino had missed something very important. It explained why Aiba had scared the daylights out of him by waiting just outside the bathroom door.

"You could have come in and talked with me, you know, instead of being a creep and freaking me out," Nino tried to tell him off, but the excitement was kind of contagious. What was this about cream puffs?

Aiba laughed and took Nino's arm, awkwardly escorting him back toward his cubicle.

"Sorry! He had a box from O.S. and seemed to be looking for you, so I thought maybe Oh-chan did deliveries now, which would be awesome because you know sometimes I get stuck in meetings and I want bread so much," Aiba said.

"Oh-chan knows he'll see me in an hour or two, so that doesn't make..." Nino started, trailing off when he figured out who the supermodel with cream puffs would be.

But why here? Now?

"Kaz!" Jun called out as soon as he was in Nino's line of vision. Aiba hadn't been exaggerating, considering how Jun looked today. He'd still been asleep when Nino left this morning, kind of adorable with his hair sticking out in places after a long night with his new friends. Now his hair was styled, fashionably wavy, and his choice of v-neck t-shirt and jeans made Nino hungry for something other than pastry.

"What brings you here?" Nino asked with a grin. For a moment he forgot himself, placing a hand on Jun's shoulder casually. He squeezed gently, as if he'd meant to do that, and then sheepishly pulled his hand back again.

"I wanted to surprise you with sweet things, with no hidden motives whatsoever," Jun explained, holding up the box from the bakery.

Nino heard Aiba laugh behind him and cleared his throat, nodding in the direction of his friend.

"This is my friend and coworker, Aiba Masaki," he introduced, "And Aiba-chan, this is my... Matsumoto Jun."

Nino hadn't really had an opportunity to think about how he'd cross this particular bridge. Jun had been the one to introduce himself to Ohno, taking the whole 'boyfriend' part of the equation out of Nino's hands. But in the end, it didn't matter what Nino had chosen to say, since he was sure that Aiba would be grilling him later anyway.

Luckily, Jun didn't skip a beat. He handed Nino the box, then reached a hand out to shake Aiba's, a warm smile lighting up his features.

"So this is the famous Aiba-chan," Jun said, "Glad your hair is back to normal."

"Nino!!! Why would you tell him about that?"

"Because I tell everybody everything about you, it's my right as your best friend," Nino answered, opening the box up and sighing happily.

He really did love cream puffs. They were deceptively simple desserts. Pastry and cream, but the most delicious thing ever, packed with plenty of sweet flavor.

"Well, he didn't tell me you had style," Jun pointed out, nodding at Aiba's attire, "Not a conventional shirt for under a suit jacket, but I like it. Where'd you get it?"

"You like clothes?" Aiba asked excitedly.

Nino tuned out of the conversation, not particularly interested in spending a ton of money on what he put on his body. He focused on his treat instead, licking some cream from his lips after a big bite. It wasn't until Nino realized that Jun was exchanging contact information with Aiba that he perked back up.

"Are you going to be friends now?" he asked, not sure which person he was worried about if that were the case. It was possible that Aiba would choose to reveal embarrassing things about him to Jun. It was also possible that Jun would choose to reveal that they were living together as not-quite-boyfriends.

"Of course we are!" Aiba said at the same time Jun asked--

"Why, you don't want to share?"

Fine. They could do whatever they wanted. It's not like Nino had any control over what happened in his life anymore anyway. He'd let the source of his anxiety A meet up with the cause of his anxiety B as much as they wanted, maybe it would consolidate his suffering.

Or something dramatic like that.

Jun took his silence as a chance to tease, asking Aiba, "He's cute, right?"

"So cute!" Aiba agreed, "Nino's my cutest friend. Want to see our selfies?"

Nino shoved the rest of the creampuff in his mouth and turned his back on them both.

 

***

 

Nino was certain he'd never had a more activity filled weekend than this one. It was far less dramatic than the last weekend had been, obviously, but by the time Sunday night rolled around, Nino was exhausted.

After all the small, kind gestures Jun had been making throughout the week, Nino had felt it was only fair to repay him with some kindness of his own. Kindness in the form of not complaining about being out shopping for three hours, and not turning Jun down when he wanted to work out together.

Nino had spent most of that time lifting the lightest dumbbells he could find and barely jogging on a treadmill, but watching Jun do a billion crunches had made him tired by osmosis. He'd also twisted himself up somehow when he'd dared to do a pushup. If Jun had been hoping for a physically fit boyfriend, it was one more reason for Nino to take himself out of the running.

But maybe that was just him feeling sorry for himself. It definitely wasn't something he was trying to project outwardly. Unfortunately, Jun continued to prove himself a keen observer of Nino's every move.

Nino probably shouldn't have ruled out the idea that Jun was a stalker.

"What's hurting you?" Jun asked him.

"It's just my back," Nino said with a shrug.

He'd gotten so used to dealing with the pain day to day that a little more of it was nothing he couldn't handle. Jun, however, was frowning at him so intensely that Nino worried his face might actually get stuck that way.

"Will you let me help you?"

"What do you mean? Reach for the things on high shelves? Move my laundry?" Nino teased, although he wouldn't mind if Jun was offering. He'd not given Jun the opportunity to pamper or spoil him, but it was something Nino typically enjoyed. He wasn't proud of the fact that he was a sucker for attention, but he couldn't deny it either.

"Sure, but I was thinking a massage. I can relieve some of that pressure, make you a little less stiff?" Jun clarified.

Nino snorted with laughter at that. As if Jun's hands on him would make him _less_ stiff. Though, if he was honest, it didn't sound like all that bad an idea. He'd promised himself he wasn't going to be the guy constantly popping pain medication, and most of the home remedies he'd tried hadn't done much for him. It's not like Jun was going to make anything worse by trying.

"Right now?"

"Why not? I'm not doing anything else," Jun replied.

It's not like Nino was up to anything much tonight either. He nodded his approval, following Jun to the bedroom.

"Don't get all weird on me, but it'll be easier if you take your shirt off," Jun informed him, shooting him a playful look as he asked, "Do you want me to turn around?"

Nino rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt off in one swift motion.

"Will you stop if it hurts?" Nino asked, lying down on his stomach as directed.

"No, I'll keep going and take delight in your torture," Jun answered sarcastically. Nino laughed at that, actually beginning to loosen up. He winced at the first touch of Jun's hand to a sensitive spot, but it didn't take long for the benefit of a massage to become clear.

He couldn't control the sounds of satisfaction that left his lips. It would hurt at first when Jun pressed hard with his finger tips, but each successive motion of his hand would ease the tension. It only confirmed to Nino that Jun was magical, probably composed of fire. And sparkles.

"Yeah. Just relax," Jun encouraged, surprising him with a kiss to the back of his neck.

Could a massage be a trigger for hypnosis? Nino felt incredibly submissive right now, pliant beneath Jun's touch. He'd been nervous about things feeling too sexual, some tension-charged convergence of bodies that would guide him into dangerous territory.

But it wasn't like that. It was scarier than that, actually. In each brush of Jun's thumb over his shoulder blades, every smooth of a palm over his spine, Nino felt cared for, in a way that he couldn't quite ignore. Without warning, he rolled over, conveying the shake of his heart without words.

He leaned forward as Jun did, breath catching in his throat just as Jun closed the gap and pressed their lips together gently.

It was only one kiss, over in the blink of an eye, but it would stay with Nino far longer than that.

 

***

 

Nino could admit that his work hadn't been up to his normal standard lately. It wasn't unusual for him to turn something in at the very last minute (especially when he knew that it would drive Sho crazy), but when he _did_ make his contributions for the magazine, they were clean, concise, entertaining articles that he could take pride in.

He'd been assigned something simple for the culture section this week, and he'd genuinely thought he'd nail it in a few hours. Now, days later, he was sitting in Sho's office prepared for a lecture on the draft he'd turned in this morning.

"Is everything all right with you?" Sho asked, making Nino feel even more guilty. The look his friend gave him was one of pure concern, not the boss-like frustration Nino thought he'd be facing.

"If it's because I'm pale and hunched over, you should know by now that it's my default setting," Nino replied, trying to keep the mood light.

It was easier to joke than try and explain where his complete lack of concentration was coming from, a situation he really didn't think Sho would understand.

"We've gone over you eating and moving more often about a hundred times, I've given up on making real progress," Sho replied with a light laugh, then continued, "So no, it's not that. It's the fact that part of your article seems to be song lyrics from Yuzu that you copy and pasted, and has nothing to do with sloth cafés at all."

"Oh yeah. I was going to fix that eventually."

Nino felt his cheeks turn red and reached out to pick up the heavy glass Totoro paperweight from Sho's desk. It was one of his favorite things about Sho's office. He used to tease him about it, but then Aiba had caught him out and about with his Totoro backpack on and made him apologize the next time they all went drinking together.

"Preferably before it was put to print," Sho replied with a shake of his head. "Seriously, Nino, everything ok?"

He knew that Sho wasn't going to press him too hard or intentionally make him uncomfortable, but Nino also had a feeling it would bother Sho if he didn't have some idea of what was going on. He couldn't be mad at his friend for caring that much. He just needed to think about how to communicate this without a further line of questioning.

"Mnnn, some stress at home is all," Nino said.

"Your sister?"

"No."

"Oh, your mom?"

"Not exactly."

When Sho had run out of options, he tilted his head in curiosity, waiting for Nino to say more. At least it had bought Nino some time to come up with something that didn't sound crazy.

"It's my new roommate. He's a great guy, I like him a lot, but it's a little weird to figure out how to uh... set boundaries and both be comfortable," Nino explained, feeling that it wasn't a _lie_ so much as lacking certain details.

Sho was silent for longer than Nino would have liked. He squirmed slightly in his chair, wondering what it is that Sho was thinking about so deeply.

"I've been to your place, Nino," he reminded.

"Yes," Nino remembered.

"It's a 1LDK," Sho continued, a creepy smile beginning to form, "So is there something you're leaving out about this guy?"

Nino took offense to that! It was true, but Sho was supposed to be a decent friend who pretended like he didn't see through Nino's bullshit.

"No. I really love money, and giving up my bedroom saves me some rent. I sleep on the floor in the living room in a futon. I share a bathroom like an adult."

"Well, then, if the arrangement is to your liking, what seems to be the problem?" Sho questioned, leaning back in his chair.

"Sometimes he wants to use my laptop, and sometimes I think that's acceptable. But sometimes I think maybe I'd rather he didn't, because my laptop is fragile and it's important to me," Nino explained.

He kept his eyes on the ceiling as he did so. The ceiling was a very interesting place to look when you were having very truthful conversations.

"You know, I think it's okay to be a little possessive about the things that matter to you. And if your roommate is a working professional, he should probably get his own laptop, but... meeting in the middle is always nice. Working out a time schedule of when he's allowed to use it? I'm sure there's a solution in front of you, if you want one," Sho told him.

Sho was right. Nino had reasons, good reasons, to be cautious. But he also had a desire to make things work, and if he truly wanted that, he had to be willing to meet Jun in the middle. Otherwise he had to reject Jun outright and hope for the best.

"I'm glad we had this talk," Nino concluded, clapping his hands and standing up from his chair.

"Uh, Nino?" Sho stopped him, gesturing for Nino to sit back down. "We still need to go over your draft. You're not leaving here until it's done."

Ah, right.

"Yes, boss!"

 

***

 

The apartment was nearly pitch-black when Nino returned home that evening, the only glow coming from the television screen. He'd had to stay late to fix his draft, and had let Jun know as much, but he figured that Jun would probably just go out again. He'd been doing that more frequently recently, though Nino hadn't been able to decide if it was because he was upset with Nino or if he was simply giving Nino space. He was happy to be wrong either way, to see a figure comfortably curled up at the end of the couch.

"I'm home," he called out.

Jun lifted a remote to pause whatever he was watching, then turned to look Nino's way.

"Welcome back," he answered with a soft smile.

It was quiet for a few seconds, the longest seconds Nino had experienced in awhile, as the two of them stared at one another. He thought about striking up conversation, asking how Jun's evening was going, but his tongue felt heavy. It was funny how easily he could talk to Jun about the most random of topics when Jun couldn't speak much back. Now he was lost for words.

It was when Nino was finally ready to give up and head to the kitchen for a beer that Jun broke the awkward stillness, patting the couch cushions beside him.

"You don't mind?" Nino asked him, uncertain of why he felt he needed permission to sit on his own couch.

Jun seemed to recognize how silly the question was as well, the smile spreading wider across his face until he began to laugh.

"Of course not!" he responded, patting the cushions harder, "Get over here."

Nino didn't hesitate, falling into place on the couch beside Jun with a groan of relief. He was tired from his long day, but also tired with pretending he wasn't tempted to give in to the universe and enjoy the gift he'd been given. It was what Jun seemed to want from him. He doubted anyone would blame him, and would probably do the same if they were in his situation.

There was just one small fear that was causing one huge problem in Nino's mind. And he'd not been able to bring it up to Jun just yet.

Not tonight, either. Tonight he wanted to just... be. Together.

"Aiba-chan wants to see you again," Nino informed him, "And Sho-chan wants to meet you too. Do you think you'd want to come out with us Saturday night? Nothing major, just karaoke."

Jun looked a little surprised that Nino was extending an invitation, but he nodded enthusiastically in response.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'd really like that."

It was a more comfortable silence after that, Nino leaning his weight against Jun's shoulder and half-paying attention to whatever variety show Jun had tuned into. The more they sat there together, however, the more Nino's mind wandered back through all the various questions he had about Jun's presence in his life. He knew what had brought Jun here, but... why did he seem so much more willing to accept it than Nino? Nino wasn't sure he'd ever seen Jun in doubt.

"What is it about me that you like? I mean, is there anything specific or did you just... decide that you're supposed to?" Nino asked eventually.

It probably sounded out of the blue to Jun, but to his credit, he hummed softly and seemed to truly think it over.

"I think it's fun that you're stubborn, and you're cute when you blush," Jun began. Nino's heart started to beat faster at Jun's words, and skipped a beat entirely when Jun's hand brushed through his hair.

"The line of your face... it's attractive. I really like your jaw, and your neck, and your ears, and that nose... everything. You make me laugh, and you care about people even if you tease them. I know how much you love your friends and family. That appeals to me. There's a lot more, but I don't think I want to lay all my cards out just yet."

The last thing he'd been expecting was a _list_. Now that he had his answer, Nino really only wanted to do one thing.

"I'm gonna kiss you," he announced. Jun laughed and tugged Nino into his lap, then shook his head.

"Nah," he argued, rubbing their noses together, "I'm going to kiss you."

He did.

Nino draped his arms around Jun's shoulders, and relaxed into Jun's hold at his waist. He parted his lips for Jun's tongue, pleased with the way it began to massage his own. So many times he'd been disappointed with an awkward push and pull. Jun knew how to lead without making Nino feel like he had to remain still.

After several heated moments, Jun also began to suck at Nino's lower lip, occasionally giving it a little bite. It was addictive, and sexy, and made Nino very aware of how warm he was starting to get. He could keep making out with Jun forever, probably. Or at least, at the very least, the rest of the night.

"I like your kisses," Nino confessed before stealing another.

Jun didn't pull back far, continued to brush their lips together as he spoke.

"Well, good. That's a start."

 

***

 

Nino couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun staying out so late. It could get a little rowdy when he got together with all his friends, especially when Sho was ready to let off steam and Aiba was hyped up, but tonight he'd barely even had that much to drink and he'd still ended up with Jun's hat on his head and Ohno's signature on his arm in sharpie.

"It's really on there," Jun laughed as he continued to scrub at the ink with a soapy washcloth.

Nino had collapsed on the bed as soon as they'd returned home, and hadn't cared about the state he was in, but Jun was cute. Jun liked to take care of him even in these little ways, and Nino couldn't refuse him. Not after how wonderful he'd been at karaoke.

If anyone had watched the group of them, they would have never suspected that Jun was a new addition. He'd been able to keep up with Sho's quick conversation, teasing him about trips of the tongue. He'd gone along with Aiba's weird challenges and punishment games, which had involved a lot of impressions and beer. He'd even gotten Ohno to raise his energy level a little, grinding up against him when he'd tried to sing some Michael Jackson.

That last part had gotten Nino a _tiny_ bit jealous, but had also been pretty stunning to watch.

"It's driving me crazy," Jun spoke up again. He tossed the washcloth aside and began to rub at Nino's arm with his hands instead.

"I want to mark you too," he explained, meeting Nino's gaze suddenly. His eyes were dark, but clear in the message they were sending.

"Jun," Nino spoke. His voice was raspy from a night of singing, and the effect it had on Jun was obvious. Being able to see Jun so turned on was doing something to Nino too, his body starting to shift against the sheets.

He moaned when Jun climbed fully onto the bed and took hold of each of his wrists. His heart was beating faster, a heavy need pounding through his veins. There were so many places he'd been thinking about touching, so many ways he'd imagined finally leaning in to his lust after that night with the massage. He was in Jun's hands, and that was where he wanted to be.

Jun peppered light kisses over his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. It was sweet, but sensual too, the fleeting nature of each press of lips made Nino eager for more.

"Let me make you feel good," Jun requested.

"Please," Nino agreed, breaking free of Jun's restraint and surging upward to kiss him fully.

He'd had a taste of how amazing Jun's kisses were, but they were even better when Nino could wrap his legs around Jun's body and eliminate the space between them. Before long, Nino was completely out of breath, panting softly against Jun's mouth. But this wasn't nearly enough, and Jun seemed to feel that too.

"Tell me, Kaz. Tell me what you want," Jun commanded.

Nino knew he could be needy, demanding, but in this instance it was what Jun was expecting. Encouraging, even, so why pretend to be anything else? When they had time to take things slow, retrieve the condoms from his bathroom, judge each other's comfort levels, Nino was happy to let Jun use any part of his body. But for now? He was desperate, and he didn't think Jun would mind.

"Make me cum," he begged, taking Jun's hand in his own, "And then you can mark me. Wherever you like."

Jun immediately began to strip Nino of his clothes, leaving kisses on freshly exposed skin. He avoided Nino's hardening length, but heat flared in Nino's belly anyway. Jun looked so amazing traveling down his body, glancing up with a pleased smile every so often.

As soon as Jun was naked as well, Nino took the opportunity to touch and squeeze at his muscles. He laughed at the way Jun shivered when his nipples were tweaked. He made note of that for later, and playfully scraped his teeth against one before Jun pressed him back against the mattress with the perfect amount of force.

" _Yes_ ," Nino hissed, arching into Jun's touch as soon as a hand was wrapped around him.

"Do you know how sexy you are?" Jun asked.

Nino wondered if Jun knew how sexy it was when he spit into his palm and readjusted his grip, adding the right amount of slide even as his fingers tightened. Jun was the sexy one. No contest.

He was already close, unable to keep it together much longer when he'd been holding back for weeks. When Jun leaned down for a kiss, it was almost too much to bear. The delicious pull of Jun's wet, soft lips made his toes curl and his hips jerk forward.

He shuddered as he came down from his high, moaning his pleasure into Jun's mouth. He could still feel the satisfying buzz of orgasm as Jun pulled back and positioned above him, beginning to stroke himself.

Nino licked his lips and lightly ran his hands along his body, directing Jun's attention to where his abdomen now glistened.

"This was because of you," Nino told him, "I feel so fucking good because of you. Think how much more I'll love it when I get your cock, Jun. I want it."

Jun bit his lip and pumped his cock harder. Nino noticed the way his eyes kept returning to his neck, and took the cue from Jun's gaze. He tilted his head back and continued to vocalize his want, knowing it was pushing Jun closer to undone.

"Give it to me," Nino encouraged, tipping his chin up further. "I want it. Mark me, Jun, cum on me."

He closed his eyes as he heard Jun's warning that he was ready, and soon he felt the heat of Jun's release against his skin. After a moment he ran his hands along his neck, then lifted one to his mouth to lick his fingertips. He grinned at the extra moan it dragged from Jun, and laughed when Jun tumbled to the mattress beside him.

"Mnnn, I could use that washcloth again," he said, laughing even harder when Jun gently slapped his stomach.

"In a minute," Jun promised, lifting himself up to look Nino over again, "You look good this way."

It was amazing how he could make Nino's heart flutter with a comment like that even after they'd been intimate. It only made him want to kiss Jun again, and again, and a few more times after that.

 

***

 

Saying it was a good night would be an understatement. He was lucky he'd had the strength to shower before tumbling back into bed to rest.

Nino was really starting to enjoy Jun's bad influence with sleeping in. It appealed to his sense of doing something worthwhile with the least amount of effort. This morning it felt even more right to stay in bed, wrapped up in Jun's warmth.

"Now that I've had you, I want you more than ever," Jun whispered in his ear. Nino laughed both from the ticklish sensation and with the joy of being wanted.

"Oh yeah?" he responded, lifting a hand to brush some hair from Jun's face.

"When I was still in the game, there were times I felt so compelled to kiss you. I was dying to, but there was always something stopping me," Jun admitted, tracing Nino's lips with his fingers.

In his heart, there was nothing Nino wanted to say more than he was glad that Jun could kiss him freely now. But at the pit of his stomach, the fear that Nino had been hiding suddenly stirred back to life.

There had been something stopping Jun because Nino hadn't found the right keyword, the right selection of random choices to unlock Jun's desires. Without the game to play, there was no barrier anymore. It was like Nino's wish had been the ultimate cheat code.

"I... think this may have been a mistake," Nino choked out. His throat had tightened painfully, as if to warn that tears were imminent. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, willing himself not to get to that point.

"No," Jun objected immediately, "Nino, don't do this. Don't try and walk this back now."

Nino opened his eyes again, unprepared for the look of deep hurt Jun was giving him. He knew it was a cruel thing to say, but he had good reason for it. He didn't want the foundation of any relationship to be built on a lie.

"You were designed to care about whoever had the controller in their hand, Jun. If I hadn't made that wish, if you'd just happened to have met me in a bar or at the grocery store or something, would you have even looked twice? Would you want to be with me still?"

He should have brought it up sooner, this fear he'd been harboring since the beginning. The idea that Jun was programmed to love him, didn't have a choice in what he felt. How could Nino allow him to be brainwashed that way? It didn't seem right.

"Yes! Yes, I really think I would! For all the reasons I've already explained to you before," Jun argued.

"Maybe you're just trying to find a way to justify--" Nino began to counter, but Jun was too angry to let him finish that thought.

"You really think that everything that comes out of my mouth was programmed? That someone could put these thoughts in my head? That the creators of some ridiculous romance game could anticipate you fucking around with my emotions all the time? I doubt they thought I'd ever be sentient enough to beg you to get over yourself and stop being so selfish."

"I'm selfish? For not wanting to trap you in something you might not have chosen for yourself?" Nino snapped.

"You're basing everything on 'what if' instead of what's right in front of you. It might be magic that brought us together, something most people would find romantic by the way, but I've had every opportunity to leave and I didn't. You're just being a coward," Jun accused.

"Well magic doesn't know everything, it definitely didn't get that I wasn't really asking for a boyfriend. All I wanted was to win the damn game and get free lunch from Aiba for a week."

Nino regretted it as soon as it was out of his mouth. He knew he was protecting his own rationale for being afraid, not actually being honest about why he'd reached out in a vulnerable moment.

"That's a fucking lie and you know it," Jun spat, rolling out of the bed.

Nino couldn't bring himself to apologize, still feeling upset and angry with the situation and now also with himself. But he also refused to watch Jun getting dressed, knowing he was doing so with the intent to leave.

So he left the argument first, and locked himself in the bathroom until he knew for sure that Jun was gone.

 

***

 

Jun still hadn't returned to the apartment, at least he hadn't been there when Nino left for work on Monday morning.

It was funny how every argument he'd had for not getting close to Jun felt so pointless upon reflection. For as many times as Nino had run through hypothetical scenarios of being hurt, Jun had never actually given him a reason to believe he would be. Nino may have thought of his behavior as protecting them both, but in hindsight it had always been about himself. Wherever Jun's feelings had come from, they were real to him, and Nino hadn't respected them.

Now he felt both miserable and guilty, wondering if he'd finally crossed that magic line in the sand. He wouldn't blame the universe for retracting a wish granted.

He was feeling sorry for himself at his desk, mindlessly unbending and bending back some paperclips, when Aiba rolled his chair over.

"You don't seem too well today. Something happen?" his friend asked.

"Something's been happening for weeks," Nino answered miserably, "It's nothing for you to worry about, though. I'm just going to be in a mood."

Aiba nodded in sympathy, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

"I had a feeling something was wrong when you never yelled at me about the game being rigged," Aiba mentioned with a sheepish chuckle, slightly bowing his head in apology.

Nino's eyes narrowed as dropped a mangled paper clip from his palm. This was certainly the first he was hearing about a game being rigged.

"What do you mean?" he asked calmly, though inside he was anything _but_ calm. Either Aiba was confirming that the game was programmed in his favor, exactly as he'd been arguing to Jun last night, or...

"The whole point is that you can't win. It's an unrequited love game, that's why you're chasing forever," Aiba explained.

If Aiba were to look this pleased with himself any other time, Nino might have been tempted to wipe the smug look off his face. But he was still slowly processing the information Aiba was giving him, far more important than his friend might have realized.

"So... so you're saying that in the game, you _never_ get the guys to love you? There's no way to cheat it or anything?"

"Nope. It's not a win or lose kind of game, you just keep flirting and being rejected. My friend's little sister loves it," Aiba informed him with a chuckle.

Fuck.

Jun hadn't been going along with programming, he'd been defying it! A handsome, kind, warm and loving man had not only taken interest in Nino, he'd done it against all odds. Sexy _and_ rebellious, and Nino had possibly thrown that all away!

"Aiba-chan, you suck. You owe me SO many lunches, I'm furious," Nino told him, kicking his friend's chair. The way Aiba rolled unsteadily away was incredibly satisfying. But.

"But you're also the best, okay? You can write down that I told you so. I have to leave! Tell Sho-chan I won't be back until tomorrow, it's sort of an emergency!"

He gathered his things quickly, blew Aiba a kiss, and ran for the elevator without looking back.

 

***

 

When Jun hadn't been at the bakery, and didn't answer his phone, Nino had no other option but to head to the apartment. There was no point in going back to work when all he cared about was making things right. He had no idea when Jun would return, or if he would, but he was willing to wait. Jun would at least want his stuff, right? Nino had to hold onto the hope that Jun would come back eventually.

He slipped his shoes off in the genkan, and was just about to hang his coat when he heard a voice call out.

"Welcome back."

Nino tripped over himself in his rush to get into his place, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of Jun sipping tea in the kitchen.

"You're here," Nino said.

"Yes."

"I didn't think you were going to be."

"Because we had a fight?" Jun asked, then shook his head, "I knew you were being stupid and would get over it. I did already."

It would have been the sort of comment to enrage Nino if it weren't so spot on. He'd been a huge idiot. He didn't deserve all the chances Jun was giving him, but he was thankful he still had a lifeline here.

"I'm... I'm really sorry. For being selfish, and scared, and not taking you for your word," Nino apologized, and bowed as low as he could manage.

The apology possibly didn't cover everything he was sorry for, but he was desperate to let Jun know he was sincere.

He could forgive himself for being thrown by his world turned upside down. But hurting Jun's feelings had been unnecessary and unkind at best, and he could admit when he was wrong. Of course it was easier now that he knew just how very wrong, but it didn't matter anymore.

"I don't care about any of that," Jun told him, "I only want the truth. How you _really_ feel about me. No more dancing around it. You either want me, or you don't."

That was more than fair, in Nino's opinion. He straightened up and pulled a chair out, sitting directly across from Jun. No running away, no excuses. Just truth.

"I think you're the most attractive man I've ever seen. I think you're funny, and interesting, and I was mad you got along better with my friends than me, but mostly that made me happy. You're so kind, and thoughtful, and I don't deserve you. But I want you. Badly."

Nino knew he was fidgeting again, his fingers curling against his thighs, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't about being nervous anymore. It was about being so full of fond feelings he could burst.

Jun didn't say anything, but he also didn't leave. If it wasn't enough for him, Nino would try and accept it, but there was something he had to know.

"How did you know I was lying? About just wanting to win the bet," Nino asked him.

He'd not been the most considerate person in the world these past two weeks. If he'd been in Jun's position, he might not have read any deeper than the surface of his comment. So how had Jun known that deep down, he'd really wanted someone? Someone to love him as Jun had been doing without much sign of reciprocation.

"You can be lazy, but you're undeniably competitive. When you want to win something, you do. Or at least you put in the effort," Jun began to explain, swirling a finger around the rim of his tea cup, "And since I arrived here, you haven't been trying very hard at all. You admitted that yourself! You've pushed me away nearly every time I've tried to get close to you. If you really thought this was still a game, it would be a pretty ridiculous strategy."

Nino opened his mouth, prepared to argue that sometimes a cold shoulder was seductive to people, as he'd just learned from Aiba. However, he realized it wasn't in his best interest and closed his mouth again. Besides, Jun was absolutely right that it wouldn't have been Nino's first choice of game plan.

"So," Jun continued, "I did consider that _maybe_ you thought you'd lose the bet if you tried to convince Aiba-chan that my presence counted as a win. If winning here in reality didn't count, then you'd have to go back to the game. Talk to Yamada-kun some more until he agreed to date you, or something along those lines. But you haven't played once. Not a single time since I woke up in your bed."

Oh.

Oh yeah. In fact, Nino had forgotten all about playing since Jun had shown up. His only focus had been on Jun's feelings, and his own, and what his new reality was actually going to be like moving forward. He'd played some other games, sure, but the usual lineup of things he enjoyed. Chasing Forever Romance had been sitting around collecting dust.

"So... so you know then. You know how much I care about you?" Nino asked, hoping that it wasn't too late to gain Jun's trust.

Jun's face gave nothing away as he stood up from the table. Nino watched in agony as Jun turned from him, ignoring him and choosing instead to focus on washing the cup he'd just used. When Jun's shoulders began to shake, Nino stood up in concern. He thought he'd done the wrong thing and had caused Jun to start crying, until Jun turned and revealed he was actually in a fit of laughter.

"Sorry," Jun apologized, throwing a hand over his mouth. After he'd calmed down, he continued. "I wanted a little payback. But you looked so pitiful just now, I couldn't keep it up."

Nino didn't see how that was so funny, but he didn't have time to think much on it. Jun was suddenly pulling him into a hug and squeezing tightly, and all Nino could do was latch on. No way would he let go!

"Please don't change your mind again," Jun begged him, "You don't know how happy I am right now."

Nino smiled and turned his face, nuzzling Jun's neck.

"Mnn, I think I have some idea."

 

***

 

Nino felt the gentle touch of a hand on his stomach, followed by a not-so-gentle poke to his bellybutton. He frowned and attempted to roll over, but Jun seemed to anticipate that move and quickly turned him back.

"You're never up early, what is this?" Nino grumbled.

"It's happening," Jun responded, brushing the hair away from Nino's forehead, "I'm being called back to the game."

No.

No no no.

He'd been so worried that this was coming, feeling as if the peace of the last month had been too good to be true. He tried to believe the best of the universe, but it always seemed to take advantage of his good faith and screw him eventually.

"Don't you dare," Nino warned as he opened his eyes. He didn't like the smirk that was there to greet him.

"Why shouldn't I?" Jun pretended to be innocent as he slipped from the bed. It was far more graceful than his usual morning demeanor, and thus, far more serious than Nino had feared.

"If you come from a game, you shouldn't play games. It's like cannibalism," Nino argued, kicking away the blankets as he rushed to get out of bed. "It took me three days to get my high score back!"

Jun shrugged and began to walk backward as he claimed, "It's your fault. You left it up on the television, I can't be blamed for following my curiosity."

Nino rushed forward to wrap his arms tightly around Jun's waist. He understood the addictive power of a game console more than anyone, but this was unacceptable. He liked that Jun didn't judge him for his interests, but he liked even more that Jun had his own. Ones that took him away from the apartment sometimes, but always brought him back with fun stories or delicious food for Nino.

"You tell me all the time it's not healthy! Don't be me! Be you!" Nino pleaded, lightly scratching at Jun's back.

"It's too late, I'm playing. Unless you have a way of stopping me," Jun challenged.

Too easy! Nino laughed and lowered his hands, sliding them into the back of Jun's boxers.

"I have some ideas," he promised, and dragged Jun back to bed.


End file.
